Resident Evil: Apocalyptic Eve
by Reaper Of Blood
Summary: in September 2008, two brutal murders took place near the Crescent View Hospital in Crescent Valley, US..What the residence of the town did not know is that this event would be just the beginning..And for 16 year old Karla Samson..It might just be the end
1. Prologue

RESIDENT EVIL: APOCALYPTIC EVE

Written By: Colton West

PROLOGUE: SEPTEMBER 6TH, 2008

The moon cast an eerie glow over the town of Cresent Valley as the residents began to close up their stores, head back home to their families, and call it a night. A young nurse was finally heading home after a long day of work at the Cresent View Hospital. She walked down the steps and headed into the parking lot. She didn't have any trouble finding her Mustang..Mainly because it was the only vehicle that was still there. She slowly dug through her purse and pulled out a large bundle of car keys. As she pushed the key into the hole, a man..a young man came stumbling up the sidewalk infront of her. She passed it off as a local drunk and pulled open the car door as she sat inside and slammed it shut behind her. The nurse put the key into the ignition and started up the 2006 Mustang GT but suddenly felt a little uneasy..Like someone was watching her..She looked towards where the man had been and noticed that he was now walking towards her with his arms extended infront of him as if he was motioning for help. As he stepped into the glow from the street light she saw that he appeared to be wounded. He was wearing a dirty and torn Nike shirt that was stained in dark blotches of red. His blue jeans were ripped open as well as she could clearly see a gaping, meaty chunk missing from his knee. She rolled her window down a bit and stuck out her head.

"Oh my god..Sir are you alright!? What happened!?"

The only response she got was a quiet groan..It almost sounded sad. He continued to walk towards her, dragging his left foot behind him as if it was broken. Closer and closer he approached the car.

"Uhm..Sir stop..Please stop moving! I'll take you inside alright?"

As soon as she opened the door, he lunged forward, his pale face smashing into the window leaving a splatter of blood. The nurse screamed and slammed the door shut, looking down at the man as he slowly got back on his feet and pressed his cheek against the glass. All the skin on his pointer and middle finger was gone, the sound of his bone scrapping against the glass made her skin crawl. Sweat poured down her face and all she could hear besides the sounds of the man outside was her own heartbeat. Her hands shot down into her purse as she frantically felt around for her cellphone. As she pulled it out, the man outside smashed his palm into the window so hard that it began to crack. She quickly moved over to the passenger seat and dialed 911, breathing heavily into the speaker when finally a woman answered on the other end.

"911..What is your emergency?"  
"Please help me! Theres a man outside my car and hes trying to get in!!"  
"Miss just calm down..Where are you?"  
"I..I'm in the hospital parking lot please send someone! He's breaking the window!"  
"Ok ma'am! We've sent a police cruiser to your location and he should arrive there shortly! Just stay calm and stay on the line with me!"

"Please hurry!! Theres something wrong with him!!"  
"Ma'am what do you mean by "wrong"!?"

"His eyes! His eyes are all white a..and he looks like something attacked him!"

Suddenly, the man shattered the window and reached in for the nurse, grabbing onto her arm with his cold, clamy hands. She started smashing his hands with the cell in a frantic attempt to loosen his grip on her but he just pulled her over to the driver's side and yanked her out of the window. Her body landed on the pavement in a pile of broken glass which cut into her arm. He dropped to his knees infront of her and started grabbing for her again but she kicked him in the gut which knocked him backwards. Quickly getting to her feet, she ran towards the hospital door. She looked back and watched as the man got back on his feet and headed towards her. Her foot hit the step and she fell on her face against the concrete step, tearing open her lower lip as a stream of blood began to roll down her chin. The man reached her quickly and grabbed onto her ankle, dragging her slowly towards him but yet again, she got loose and ran up the steps. She collapsed as she reached the hospital door, banging on it with all her remaining strength.

"Pl..Please someone! HELP!!"

She peered inside the large glass doors and watched as a doctor came running out of a room with a blood-soaked patient chasing behind him. They both took off down a hallway and that was the last she saw of them. The man had finally reached her and she was too weak to get back on her feet. He ripped at her shirt until it tore open, sinking his nails deep into her back as blood streamed down onto the pavement. She tried to scream but all she could manage was a quiet whimper. He bite down onto her neck and started to viciously tear at it, chunks of pink flesh hung from the man's lips. The woman let out a final, weak scream and finally, everything went black. A cop car slowly pulled into the lot and stopped beside a running Mustang. The officer stepped out of the car with his handgun gripped firmly in his hands. He pulled a small flashlight from his pocket and shined it through the window and saw an empty vehicle.

"Hello!? Is there anyone here!? We got a call about a possible assault! Hello!?"

The officer looked down at the ground and saw a few drops of red and immediately started walking towards the hospital. He made his way up the steps and stopped when he noticed a large puddle of fresh blood surrounded by chunks of bone and flesh. Just as he reached for his radio, a figure came up behind the officer and sunk it's teeth into the back of his head...


	2. Chapter One  Crimson Red

CHAPTER ONE:

CRIMSON RED

SEPTEMBER 7TH, 2008

"Karla! Wait up!"  
"Oh hey Nick! Whats up?"  
"Nothing really..I just wanted to walk with you to class."  
"Well my next class is Science..We have this weird substitute teacher today.."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"He's just like..really quiet and he doesn't talk much..He's kinda like that kid in our Math class..You know, the one who sits in the back with all that make-up on?"

"Yeah I know her..Isn't her name Kelly or something like that?"  
"Yeah.."

Nick and I walked down the crowded hallway towards our next classes, past all the students chatting it up near their lockers and such. I finally reached Room 2-A which was grade 11 Science. I waved back at Nick as he kept walking down the hall and around the corner. My school was fairly big..3 floors high and about as long as two football fields. There was roughly 8000 kids in this school and it made it really easy to not stick out like a sore thumb. I was an average girl..there was nothing special about me. I did what most girls my age did..I partied with friends, worked my ass off at the local Blockbuster Video Store and hung out with my boyfriend. Nick was a great guy..He treated me better then anyone could have and he always made me feel special. Sucks we aren't in all the same classes together but we see enough of eachother outside of school to make up for it. I walked to my desk and sat down in my seat. My desk was at the very front of the class and slacking really wasn't an option when you're this close to the teacher's view..I was pretty early..Some of the desks were still empty. I set my binder and Science book down and layed my head on them. Far off in the distance I could hear an ambulance or a police car..I wasn't quite sure. My eyes closed and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Miss Samson! Wake up!"

I shot my head up and realized that the class was empty and all I could see was the teacher. He was staring down at me with anger in his eyes so I just looked back down at my desk.

"I'm sorry..I didn't get much sleep last night..I didn't mean to fall asleep during class Sir."  
"Well..I'm sure what I went through today is something you've already learned..I'll talk about it with Mr. Kennedy when he comes back tomorrow alright?"  
"Alright.."  
"Okay get out of here..It's time for lunch."

I quickly grabbed my binder and book and headed out of the class. Nick was waiting at my locker as he usually is. He greeted me with a quick kiss and after I had put my stuff in my locker, we headed down to the 1st floor. This floor had the most rooms in it but the center of the floor consisted of the cafeteria. The place was packed and only a few seats were still empty.

"Hey Karla just go sit down and save us a spot okay? I'll go get us something to eat."  
"Alright i'll be over by the vending machines."

Nick nodded and I walked through the large crowd of students, most of which we're horsing around. I pulled out a chair and sat down, laying my chin on the table. Nick smiled at me so I smiled back and then closed my eyes. I don't know why but recently I've been feeling really weak..Maybe it has something to do with my period..A loud beep filled the cafeteria and everything went quiet as the students stopped to listen. This was a much louder beep then usual which mean't that the announcment was important.

"Attention students and faculty! Please evacuate the school immediately! Something has broken into the building and has already harmed 4 students! Everyone evacuate now!"

The silence quickly broke into panic as everyone in the cafeteria made a mad dash for the building exits. I stood up and struggled to push my way through the crowd so I could get to Nick. He was waving me over with a very quick hand gesture and as I reached him, he grabbed my hand and ran into the flow of students. I bumped into the back of a heavy set boy as everyone came to a sudden stop. For a split second they stood there and then everyone turned and began to run towards the second exit. Behind us I could hear a growling noise like some kind of wild animal. I looked back to try and take a look but I couldn't see whatever it was. Suddenly, the severed torso of a young girl flew above the crowd in a huge spray of blood which rained down on all of us. Nick pushed through the crowd and just as he made it through the door, someone ran between our hands and I lost my grip...


End file.
